The Battle has Begun
by Don'tBeAfraid-MakeItBetter
Summary: A Zombie fic with the main pairing of Quitt. Main focus is Quitt, Rachel/Mack and my OC's Alex/Andrea. Santana has been infected and was taken from Brittany. Can Quinn help Brittany cope while a mysterious girl rescues them and helps them to safety while fighting off the Zombies? Come on in and check it out. It'll be fun. I Promise. Rated M in later chapters.
1. Prolong

**A/N: _My try at a zombie story. I figured I could see how it would go. I hope you all like._**

* * *

**Prolong**

No one ever saw it coming, yes they knew something was going to happen, some even were preparing themselves for just this type of outcome. But the others that were blind and just brushed it off like some insane guy trying to scare us, they we're all speachless, or well groaning and walking around by this time looking for more bodies to eat. Yes that is right, the Zombie Apocolypse has happend. It first started in Iraq, the medical nurses that had came along with the soilders were currently inspecting a bite on one of the children there. It was angry and nasty looking, like it was infected and never cleaned. The nurse turned his back and thats when it happend

The little boy sat up straight in the cott, turned his cold white eyes to the man and made what sounded like a mixture of gurgle and a loud groan before he jumped on the man's back and bit his shoulder, tearing a chunk of skin out. To say that the man was terrified was an understatement, he clawed at his shoulder as the pain intensified and coursed through his body. His vision blurred and he became dizzy before he hit the floor, body twitching at the boy's feet. In the next thirty minutes, the man stood, his normally brown eyes now a cold white. That's when the zombie's attacked and began to create what they could till they moved on to different towns, city, states and countries. The world wasn't safe and now it was time to act. Time to fight back and save what was left of the human race.

* * *

**_A year later in Lima, OH..._**

**__**Senior year and the students of McKinley High were excited. It was a new school year, more time to study before graduating, more time for homework and more time with teachers they hated. Hell, what are they kidding, no one was excited to be back in high school. It was fucking torture and they just wanted summer to come back or something really drastic to have school cancelled. But what Lima doesn't know is that Zombie's were among them.

Yes they knew about the killings all around the world and really didn't think much of it. Come on, it wasn't the end of the world, right? Right?!

Well let's just say it was time for Lima to get hit with the infection and why not start with the one and only, Santana Lopez.

She was just finished gathering the last of her stuff and zipping her cheer bag, not even noticing the nasty rotting figure lurking behind her. She had told Brittany to go on without her since she knew the girl had some last minute details to put on her posters for student president. Shouldering her bag, still oblivious to the creature behind her, Santana slipped her ear buds into her ears and let the soothing voice of Amy Winehouse calm her nerves from the never ending abuse Coach Sue put the Cheerio's in.

Now that Quinn went off and decided to become a punk and hang out with the Skanks, Santana was Head Bitch and she couldn't be more happy. Finally getting her girl, the Captain spot and being a senior, yes it was good to be Santana Lopez.

The creature wasn't even two feet away from the latina when it suddenly growled and lunged forward, Santana's blood curdling scream filling the field as her ipod and cheer bag dropped to the grass.


	2. Down with the sickness

**A/N: _Okay, so I have decided to listen to one song for each Chapter. I'll try my best to base the chapter around the song, if I can't seem to do just that then I'll have one of the characters say the title of the song. Tell me what you think._**

**__Disclaimer: _I don't own anything in here. Not yet anyways._**

* * *

"Baracade the door!" Sam yelled, running into the choir room. Puck and Mike placed the make shift door from 2x4's from the wood shop room on the already closed doors to the room. Everyone was there, even Quinn and her gang of Skanks as they all watched the two boys struggle with the boards. Someone was on the other side trying to get in by clawing and groaning at the door but they finally got it latched.

Once word got out that a zombie had reached Lima, the entire school was on lock down. No one could get in and no one could get inside. But some kid got scared and walked out the front doors only to be caught and thus the school being attacked by zombies from every corner. The halls were filled with screaming kids and teachers as zombies began to feast. The glee club was already in session when it happend and Quinn was happening to pass by so Shue ordered her and the gang to get in the room for safety.

"What'd you see Sam?"

The blonde headed boy shook his head from where he sat, "It's not good, their everywhere and not just that, Figgins got caught,"

Schue looked down in slight sorrow.

"What should we do?" asked Kurt.

"We have to stay here till we know it's safe to leave," Schue replied, standing to walk into his office, "I hope Emma is okay,"

Everyone looked around the room to see who was there. Kurt next to Blaine who sat next to Tina. Mike by the door with Puck. Sam next to Mercedes who was next to Sugar. Artie next to Rory while Rachel sat with a crying Brittany. Quinn was sitting with her gang, Ronnie, Mack and Shela. Finn was far from Rachel and sitting alone.

It began to get dark as the glee kids sat around and talked, mostly wondering where Santana was. Brittany was afraid for the worst, knowing full well it was her that had got bitten. But she didn't want to be negitive, Rachel told her she probably went home and was there now. Brittany knew for a fact if she was home then she would of texted the blonde to come over. She never got a text or call.

"Berry, move,"

Rachel looked up to see a pink headed Quinn Fabray standing over both girls.

"Why should I?"

Quinn sighed, "Please Rachel, let me talk to her,"

Rachel gave one last squeeze before getting up and letting Quinn take her seat next to the tall blonde.

"B?"

Brittany just sniffled, staring at her phone.

"Britt, look at me please," pleaded Quinn. Slowly, blue teary eyes met concern hazel ones.

"She's gone, I know it," came the broken voice of one Brittany.

Quinn shook her head, cupping pale rosy cheeks, "Don't think that way Britt, she could be at home or something,"

"NO!" the dutch girl screamed, jerking from the punk's hold and catching everyones attention, "She would have called or texted me, she always does, she never fails to answer my calls," she stopped to suck in a breath.

"You want to know how many times i called without an answer?" she asked, no one said a thing, "Ten times, she never answered once,"

She stood and threw her phone across the room with so much might that it broke into pieces.

"She's dead, Santana is dead and probably has been infected with that damn sickness, she's down with the sickness that almost all of Lima has, she's gone," Brittany shouted but said the last few parts lower before breaking down again. Quinn slowly stood and engulfed the tall blonde into her arms. Brittany just cluntched onto her black shirt and sobbed.


	3. Smells like Teen spirit

**A/N: _Time for chapter two. I decided to bring Alex in. She is one of the main characters. Although Quinn and Brittany are the main main, characters lol. Also decided to have Mack and Rachel together in this one, I've always thought it was a great pair. Just like Santana and Rachel._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything in here except my mistakes and Alex._**

* * *

Night had fallen around William McKinley and the glee kids were still hold up in the choir room. Brittany hadn't left Quinn's side all day after her out burst and Quinn didn't mind it. She help the tall blonde like it was their last day together. Rachel was far off in a corner somewhere, her mind racing at the many possiblities that her fathers were either dead or one of the...them.

Finn wanted to talk to her but didn't really know how to approach her, he just kept his eyes on her every move.

"Dude, quit being a creeper and just go talk to her," hissed Sam.

Finn looked at his friend before back at the zoned out diva, "She might not talk to me,"

"It won't hurt you to try, what happen anyways?"

"We just grew a part over the summer and when she broke up with me she said she didn't want to talk to me," Finn shrugged.

Quinn could hear them so she pretended to not be listening.

"Did you do something?" asked Mike.

"I slept with this chick in Vegas when mom and Burt took me, Kurt and Blaine for the summer,"

Mike and Sam ex-changed glances.

"Maybe you shouldn't go talk to her," Mike said.

"What do you mean?" Finn looked at him, anger in his eyes, "I want to apologize to her,"

"If she hasn't contacted you since the time you two broke up then it means she's not ready to talk Finn, as a man you have to respect that," Sam placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What if I don't want to?" he growled. None of the boy said anything as Finn sat there and seethed a bit.

Quinn looked over at her gang, seeing Mack look at Rachel longingly.

"If Finn goes over there to talk to her, you know what to do," she told the girl. Mack just nodded her head without looking from Rachel's still form.

An hour more into the hide out and all seemed to be well and quiet.

"What time is it?"

Everyone looked at their phones and saw that they were dead and there were no signal. It was a wonder that the lights were still on in the school.

"10:45," said Will from his office.

"I'm going to talk to her," Finn piped up, standing and smoothing out his polo shirt. When he approached her, Rachel visiablly flinched but didn't look at him.

"Hey Rach," that goofy smile on his lips like he did nothing wrong. She just gave a tight nod.

"How are you?"

Nothing.

"Please talk to me," the boy pleaded.

Silence.

"Rachel this is stupid, just-"

"Lumberjack, do I have to punch you?"

He turned to see Mack behind him, hands on her hips.

"My names Finn,"

"Yeah yeah, I really don't care," she waved her hand dismissively, "Can't you see that the girl doesn't want to talk,"

"Well this is between me and her, so back off," Finn sighed deeply.

"Looks to me like it's just between you, because she obviously doesn't want to talk to your gigantic ass,"

Rachel cracked a small smile at that.

"Why are you even here, you don't belong in this class," Finn frowned.

Mack just cocked an eyebrow at him, folding her arms, "Uh, if you happen to have forgot what's going on out there then you are really dumb,"

"I'm not dumb, Brittany may be but I'm far from it,"

The punch was heard through out the entire room as Finn staggered back and hit the piano. Quinn stood next to her friend, fists clenched and face fumng.

"Talk about Britt one more time Hudson and the zombies will seem like the sweetest things you've seen all night," growled Quinn.

Finn just whimpered and looked over at Rachel for help, she just shrugged and looked away. Finn bit his lip and walked over to a vacant corner.

After Quinn walked back over to the sleeping blonde, Mack stood there. She looked nervous and awkward, just staring at the diva.

"You can sit if you want," came the soft reply. Mack just smiled and took a seat next to her, feeling her heart pound when Rachel leaned into her.

"I'm tired," she mumbled. The punk girl looked over at her gang, getting a thumbs up by Ronnie, a nod from Sheila and a smirk from Quinn before wrapping her arm around the tiny girl and drawing her closer.

"Sleep Rach," she whispered. The diva was already in dream land and it was so cute to Mack, and nothing was cute to her.

Rachel, Brittany, Mercedes and Tina were pretty much the only ones that got any sleep. The rest were in and out of sleep, Mr. Schue being the only one that never slept at all.

When Rachel awoke, she was resting on a warm body. Who was it? She sat up and looked around, some kids were awake and talking others were sleeping. She had moved next to Quinn and her gang. Looking up she saw the soft brown eyes and a small smile from plump lips.

"Good morning sunshine,"

Rachel only knew Mack from when she tried to get Quinn to come back to glee, the girl had threated to beat her up.

"Are you going to puch me?" the diva asked, making the girls around her chuckle.

Mack blinked and looked over at Quinn, who gave a smile, "Um no, why would I do that?"

"You told Quinn you'd give her ten dollars if you could beat me up," the diva stated, her voice quivered. Mack paled and looked away.

"That was stupid of me, I didn't mean it," she mumbled, keeping her eyes on the windows. Rachel was practically sitting in the other girls lap so she reached up and cupped a tan cheek, making Mack look at her.

"You promise you didn't mean it?"

Mack nodded slightly, leaning into Rachel's warm palm.

Rachel just grinned, "I forgive you,"

"Told you Mack, all you have to do is apologize and she forgives," Quinn chuckled. Rachel glared at the pink headed girl.

"You have yet to apologize so I don't forgive you,"

Quinn looked down.

"Be nice Rachie," Birrtany husked out, her throat was raw from crying so much. Not able to explain it, but the tall cheerio has had this horriable pain in her chest everytime she thinks of Santana. And thats all the time. Although now, while being held in Quinn's strong arms and being pressed into her chest to be able to hear her heart beat, she has calmed a bit and the latina isn't even on her mind. Quinn calms her and it kind of scares her.

"Sorry Brittany," the diva said, leaning into Mack's chest.

Shooting from outside caught everyones attention as the sound of zombies from the door groaned and garguled. Rachel and Brittany hugged their respective knights as the shooting continued.

"Sounds like a shot gun," hummed Puck. It got quiet for a few seconds till the door on the left side of the room rattled.

"No one answer it," Finn states.

"What if its someone, there could be someone in trouble," Kurt retorts against his brother. The door was beaten on and rattled some more.

"That doesn't sound like any human to me," Mike shook his head.

Out of no where, the door busted into pieces and a figure came into view, holding a shot gun.

The kids huddled together, Mike, Sam, Puck, Quinn, Mack, Sheila and Ronnie all readied themselves to fight back as the figure slowly made their way into the room.

"Smells like teen spirit in here," came a smooth husky voice that only Brittany and Rachel would know from anywhere.

"Who are you?" Schue asked. Coming into view, both Brittany and Rachel ran to the figure and hugged them.

"Alex!" they yelled in tears.

Alex Zantos, a 5'7, short cropped black hair with a strip of red dye down the middle, girl. She had tan skin and the features of any beautiful woman. A lip ring on the right side of her lower lip and a cartilage cap in her left ear.


	4. Alive

**A/N: _Chapter three. Just a see on what will happen before I start my zombie killing spree chapter. _**

**__Disclaimer:_ I only own Alex no one else._**

* * *

The girls pulled back to let Alex drop the bag she had on her shoulder, it dropped with a loud thud.

"Who is this?" asked Quinn, kind of angry at the fact that Brittany willingly ran to Alex. Mack wasn't too happy either.

"Glee club, Skanks," Rachel begun as she grabbed Alex's hand, "This is my cousin, Alex Zantos,"

"Hello everyone," waved Alex. Mack relaxed visiably.

"What is she to you Britt?"

"My older sister," everyone gasped.

"Not like that, she's been my bestfriend ever since me and Rachel knew each other in first grade, she's like three years older then me and she's like the older sister I never had," the tall blonde smiled, hugging Alex again. Quinn relaxed.

Rachel turned to her cousin and looked into her sky blue eyes, "How's Uncle J and aunt Lilly?"

Alex's eyes grew sad as the smile she sported dropped.

"They got infected about three months ago, I ran before they could get me," her voice was coated with hurt and sorrow.

"I'm so sorry Alex," breathed Brittany. The older girl just shook her head and smiled.

"It's the past, yeah I'll have to kill them one day but right now, you guys are my priority," she looked at everyone.

Puck stood from his seat and walked up to the girl, staring at her for a few minutes.

"Noah," Rachel sighed.

"What's in the bag?" he asked.

"Can you all shoot?" Alex said, eyes never moving from the mohawked boy's.

A few of them nodded, mostly the boys, Rachel suprised everyone and nodded.

"The bag is full of guns," she smiled and looked down to pick the bag up, "We are gonna shoot our way out of here,"

"How are we going to get out of here though, we can't run," Blaine said.

"I have a SUV parked just down the road, it's hidden so once we get to it, we are home bound," replied Alex, handing off three shot guns.

"There's like 20 people here, we all can't fit in one vehical," Tina stated matter of factly.

"The SUV can hold up to ten people," begun Alex as she loaded a pistol and handed it to Rachel, "People will just have to sit on laps,"

No one said a word.

"Anyone have any cars?"

Tina, Kurt and Finn all raised their hands.

"Okay, Tina, you can have Mercedes, Mike and Artie ride with you," Rachel said, "Blaine, Sam and Rory will ride with Kurt,"

"Puck and Mr. Schue can ride with Finn,"

"While Quinn can drive the SUV with Brittany, me, Sugar and the Skanks,"

Everyone nodded their agreement as Alex reloaded her gun and handed the three with the shot guns, Puck, Sam and Mike, a box of shot gun shells.

"Now, I know we all just met but if you want to get out of here Alive then you're gonna have to listen to me and do exactly as I say, okay?" Alex asked.

"And if we don't?" piped Finn.

Alex set her face to be straight and cool as she walked up to the tall boy, "What's your name?"

"Finn," he said smuggly. Alex nodded her head with a smirk.

"You're the one who cheated on my cousin," she stated, strapping the strap of her shot gun around her shoulder and in a flash she gripped his collar and pinned his body into the piano.

"You want to live son?"

Finn nodded.

"Then I'd advise you shut your trap, stay away from Rachel and listen to every word I tell you," she leaned in and let her blue eyes bore into his as her voice grew low and vicious, "Or the zombies won't be nothing compared to what I'll do to you,"

Finn gulped then gave a frantic nod.

"Good boy," she smiled, letting him go and pulling away, grabbing her gun and standing in front of the door, "Now, these guns will be your weapons till we get back to the hide out and re-group with the others, don't lose track of them,"

"I gave you ammo to hold you off till we get there so shoot wisely,"

Everyone gave nods of understandment.

"Let's get this show on the road,"


	5. Shoot to Thrill

**A/N: _Just a filler and something to see when the real fight begins. If I want that in the near chapters. Not sure yet. The next few chapters will be nothing but Quitt and Rachel/Mack. _**

**Disclaimer: _Nothing is mine but Alex and any Mistakes._**

* * *

Mid morning and the kids were all huddled together, following Alex down the hall as she checked each class room to make sure no one was there. Puck held up the rear and making sure no zombies sneaked up behind them. Brittany was behind Quinn, holding onto her shirt, shaking.

"Britt, are you okay?" she asked when they stopped. Brittany shook her head and buried her face in the pink haired girl's neck.

"I miss her Q, she was everything to me," this hurt Quinn, her heart clenched as she looked from the blonde cheerio and over to where Alex was, "I can be your everything and more, I can help you get over her, not quite forget her because I can't even forget her but I can offer you what she was able to offer you," she sighed, sliding to the ground and taking Brittany with her.

"Quinn, what do you mean?" asked Brittany, confused at what the punk girl was saying. Quinn was watching Alex before looking into deep blue eyes, cupping pale cheeks.

"I can help ease your pain by being with you and protecting you, I can't be Santana but I can be Quinn and show you that someone else loves you,"

Brittany looked away with a blushed.

The sound of a shot gun going off had both girls looking over to where Alex stood.

"Go, hurry and I'll hold them off," she said, in her stance as she reloaded her shot gun.

"Not alone," Puck said from beside her. She gave a smirk before they both shot at two zombies that use to be the Science teacher and some freshmen.

"Sam and Mike, you two take the group and get them to their respective cars, I'll ride with Alex," Puck shouted over their shot guns.

"Alex doesn't have a car," Finn hissed.

"I have something better," she grinned and reloaded her gun with speed.

Puck gave his friend a glare and he was off with the others.

Two zombies were creeping up to Puck's left side down the hall and three more were coming up in front of them, "You think we have a chance?" he asked. Alex slipped her shot gun over her shoulder, crossed her arms over her stomach as she drew two guns from her side holsters, pointing one to a zombie's head in front of her and the other to the head of a zombie on the left of Puck.

"Just cock your gun when I say so," she said, "Shoot in one," the zombie's got closer, "Two," Puck kept his eye on a zombiefied hocky player, "Shoot!"

Puck shot the hocky player in the middle of his forehead as Alex shot the cheerio next to the hocky player at the same time she shot an English teacher.

"Cock it!" Alex shouted just as she turned both of her hand guns to a gym teacher and Puck pointed the shot gun to Azimio. They pulled the triggers and both zombies were waisted in no time.

"Hell yeah!" exclaimed Puck, "How'd you know what to do?"

"I Shoot to thrill Noah," Alex winked, replacing her guns and walking with the boy towards the doors.

"You can call me Puck, Rachel calls me Noah because it's how she is,"

Alex chuckled as the mid morning sun shown down over them both, "Don't we know it,"

The parking lot was nothing Puck has seen before, it was filled with dead bodies, wrecked cars, blood and body pieces everywhere, it was horrid.

"Get use to Puck," Alex stated, placing a hand on his shoulder, "It's like this everywhere we go now,"

"I still can't believe the Zombie Apocolypse has actually happend,"

"It has and the surviors are the ones who live to tell the tale," Alex sighed again, pulling out a small walkie talkie.

"Alex to Sam,"

She waited.

"_Sam here," _it cackled.

"Is everyone safe in their cars?"

"_Everyone is safe, I just now got the girls to the SUV,"_

"Good job, have everyone meet me behind the school and we all leave from there,"

"_Aye aye captain, Sam over an out,"_

Alex put the device away and looked at the boy next to her, "So what's this better then a car that you have?"

The older girl smirked and tugged on Pucks hand.

They came to the back of the school where they could see two cars, a pick up truck and the SUV Alex brought. She pulled a tan cover off the bike underneath and Puck's jaw dropped.

"Say hello to my baby," Alex patted the seat of a red and black TT-R125LE off-road dirt bike.

"She's a beauty," Puck whispered.

"Yeah? Wait till we get back to the hide out, we have loads more then this," she handed him a black helment, "From on-road street bikes to off-road dirt bikes, you'll love it," she said before pulling her red helment on and mounting the bike, letting Puck get on behind her then starting the bike. She spun gravel before shooting off towards the east, the many vehicles behind her.


	6. Have you ever seen the rain?

**A/N: _Just more fillers. Figured I have some sweet moments with each pair. You know, the calm before the storm. ;)_**

**Disclaimer_: Alex and mistakes are all I own._**

* * *

In the SUV with the girls, Rachel and Mack sat in the very back while Quinn and Brittany sat up front, Ronnie and Sheila in the middle. The only sound was the motor running and the soft music from Brittany's ipod in the ipod dock. Rachel kept her eyes on the window as Mack was on her own side and listening to her own ipod.

Glancing over at the punk, Rachel just stared at her. She was beautiful and no one could deny that, so why would a girl like her have any interest in a diva ?

"Yo Berry,"

Rachel looked up and saw Ronnie looking at her.

"I know what you're thinking but Mack has liked you since freshmen year, she was just too scared to say so, and that Hudson character was always in the way," she said in a gruff tone. Rachel looked back at the girl, who's eyes were closed and head rested against the window.

"Just, if you two do get together, like,"

Rachel looked back at Ronnie with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't hurt her, ya know?"

"What she means is that Mack has tried love once and it blew up in her face, so try not to hurt her," Sheila finished for her friend. Rachel just gave a nod and waited for the two girls to turn back around before she scooted closer to the punk girl and wrapped her left arm around her shoulders as she snuggled into her chest.

Mack opened her eyes and looked down at the diva of her dreams, wondering if she could hear her heart pounding in her chest. If Rachel did then she wasn't showing any indication of knowing the effect she had on the bad ass.

Quinn was following behind Alex as the skies began to grow dark with rain clouds. She glanced over at her blonde friend and saw that she was leaning into the window.

"Quinn?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Santana would be upset that I moved on?"

Quinn felt her heart thud in her throat as she swallowed thickly before answering, "Honestly Britt, I think she would be pissed at herself for getting bitten or killed in the first place, and then she'll most likely think about it, knowing that you'll need someone to protect you and love you like she did, so no, I don't think she would be upset if you moved on,"

Brittany trained her blue eyes on the pink headed girl next to her, feeling her heart ease up on the pain it felt. Quinn was beautiful to her, secondly beautiful to Santana of course but she was still beautiful none the less. She also was smart and strong, Brittany saw a lot of Santana in Quinn and she liked it.

"Okay, I was just making sure,"

Quinn reached a hand over to grip one of Brittany's her eyes never leaving the road.

"I'm here Brittany, no matter if you want me to be or not, I'll always be by your side," stated Quinn, pulling on the blonde's hand as they came to a stop so she could kiss it.

"Thank you Quinn, that means a lot and I feel like I can trust you," the dutch girl smiled.

"We've been friends for years, of course you can trust me B,"

Brittany just laced her fingers with Quinn's as the punk girl began to drive again.

The SUV was suddenly surrounded by a sheet of rain as they continued on their way, Quinn and Brittany chuckling at Puck and Alex getting drenched from the water.

Back in the far back with Mack and Rachel, Mack's hand moved down to slip around the diva's waist. Rachel felt her face heat up as she looked at the girl and saw that she was asleep. She looked adorable and she was a huge cuddle monster. Shaking her head and grabbing a free ear bud from the girl, Rachel slipped it into her right ear and felt her lips stretched into a smile at the song playing.

_When it's over, so they say_

_It'll rain a sunny day_

_I know!_

_Shinning down like water_

_I wanna know, have you ever seen the rain?_


	7. Sober

_Where was I? Why is it so dark?_

_"Brittany..."_

_I turned around quickly, "Santana?"_

_"Britt, come here..."_

_"Where are you San, I can't see you,"_

_"Follow my voice,"_

_I looked around, I couldn't see anything, it was like I was blinded or had something over my eyes._

_**There's a shadow just behind me**_

_**Shrouding every step I take**_

_**Making every promise empty**_

_**Pointing every finger at me**_

_It sounded to my left a little. I couldn't feel anything, I was roaming around with my hands, "Santana?"_

_**Waiting like a stalking butler**_

_**Who upon the finger rests**_

_**Murder now the past of must we**_

_**Just because the son has left**_

_It scared me, why was Santana singing such a scary song, it's not like her to sing a rock song. And I only knew that's what it was because I could hear a guitar in the back ground._

_**I am just a worthless liar**  
_

_**I am just an imbecile**_

_**I will only complicate you**_

_**Trust in me and fall as well**_

_"Santana please, where are you?" I asked, It was so damn dark, where was she? I kept following the voice but I still couldn't feel her._

_**I will find a center in you**  
_

_**I will chew it up and leave**_

_**I will work to elevate you**_

_**Just enough to bring you down**_

_She was singing something weird, was she trying to tell me something? Her voice got closer as she kept singing, I knew I was close._

_**Why can't we not be sober?**  
_

_**I just want to start this over**_

_**Why can't we sleep forever?**_

_**I just want to start this over**_

_I stopped, because so did the music. Just as it was getting louder and louder, it just stopped. Breathing heavy and reaching a hand out, I touched lips. They were cold but plump so I slid my hand around and cupped a cheek, it too was cold. _

_**I will only complicate you**_

_**Trust in me and fall as well**_

_**I will find a center in you**_

_**I will chew it up and leave**_

_"Santana?"_

_"Let me go," her voice was broken and raspier then usual._

_"No, I can't do that San," tears fell down my eyes, I tried to pull her closer but she resisted._

_"I want what I want Brittany, and I want to tear you to shreds, feel your skin and blood under my finger tips," _

_I shivered at her words, she sounded so cold and vicious, "San please, don't say that,"_

_"I want to eat your flesh and rip you apart!" her voice echoed and wavered into the darkness, it chilled me to the bone. Made me pull my hand away but she was fast and caught my wrist, bringing it up to her mouth. I still couldn't see but I felt something wet drip down on my arm, and the fresh smell of rotten...trash bags? No, that's not it. Maybe a rotten dead body? Well whatever it was is made my nose hurt and eyes water. _

_"Santana, please," I begged, struggling against her hold. _

_"Let me go Brittany, it's better for you if you did," her voice was back to being sweet before she came into focus and I got a good look at her. _

_I screamed._


	8. Monster

**A/N: _Figured I would get this part out of the way because something happens to Alex later that saves our dearest Brittany._**

**Disclaimer: I own Alex and Andrea and any mistakes. Nothing else.**

* * *

Brittany was jolted awake as she sat up in a bed she didn't recognize. It was small and just slightly torn. It looked like a cot, something she's seen in those movie's with the soldiers. But she forgot all about it once she felt her heart thudding against her chest, her breathing fast and short like she just ran for her life.

Resting a hand on her forehead, she felt it being wet with sweat. Come to think of it, her entire body was drenched with sweat as drops rolled down her neck and the side of her face. What happened?

"Brittany?"

Said blonde turned to the voice and spotted Rachel in the door way of the room she was in, holding a bowl and cup.

"How are you feeling?"

Breathing in deeper and slightly slower, the dutch girl looked down and found that she was in a white t-shirt and sweat pants.

"I...don't..." she looked up, a confused look on her face, "Where am I?"

"At the hide out Alex took us to, you fell asleep on the way here and Quinn carried you in to let you sleep," explained the diva, sitting on the edge of the cot.

"How long have I been asleep?"

Rachel looked at the wall behind the blonde and thought for a second, "About twelve hours," she reached over to place a hand on her best friends forehead and hissed.

"You're hot Brittany,"

The blonde girl just smiled.

"Britt, I mean your temp is hot," the diva giggled, removing her hand and handing the girl across from her the bowl she brought.

"It's beef stew, Alex made it when we got back,"

Brittany started to dig into it before Rachel finished her sentence.

_Meanwhile..._

Alex had that feeling again, she was making sure everyone was settling in fine when that over bearing feeling of thirst, hunger and pain fill her body, making her stop in an old worn out hall way of the old building they took and made their hide out. She ran a hand through her hair and gritted her teeth as the crawling pain filled her body.

"Fuck, not here, not now," she hissed, moving her hand around her stomach. It was like something was eating at her insides and crawling under her skin, like it was trying to take over her body and control it. It made her feel weird and weak because she could never fight it, whatever "IT" was would always take control of her and turn her into some horrible monster. She never knew what she does because once it takes over, she blacks out.

The pain grew as she slumped down onto the ground and gripped onto her shirt. She either needed to satisfy the hunger and thirst she felt or let the thing take over her body. But she never knew what "IT" wanted. The only one who knew what she wanted or needed was Andrea. And she was gone on a mission.

"Screw it," she growled, struggling to get to her feet and placing a free hand on the wall to make her way into the kitchen to grab something to eat. Maybe that's why she felt this way, she hadn't eaten anything since she left to get the others from the school. Turning the corner, Alex let her hand slide from the wall, not noticing the five claw marks she made in the concrete.

* * *

Rachel just left Brittany's room, confirming that she was in fact sick with a cold. Once Quinn came back she told the diva that she would watch over her and make sure she was taken care of.

On her way back to the room she shared with Mack, the little singer walked right into someone. She wasn't looking so they both fell to the ground, the other groaned in pain.

"I'm so- Alex?" she asked, once she got a good look at them and saw it was her cousin and she looked paler then she should be. Her body glistened with sweat and her face was flushed, she looked sick and in pain.

"Are you okay?" the diva asked, standing and moving to help her family member up.

"No, it hurts Rae," her normally strong voice trembled and broke as she spoke.

"What does Alex?"

She looked up at the tiny girl, her normally blue eyes the color of the sky now a few shades darker and oh so close to the color of purple, "My body," she gasped out, clinging to the younger girl.

"Where at?'

"Everywhere, like...ripping and tearing, and...hunger," she growled, it scared Rachel when she heard it.

"Let me see her," a smooth husky voice said. Rachel looked up and saw a beautiful blonde headed woman in front of her.

"Help her Andrea,"

Said girl picked Alex up in her arms and nodded down at the shorter girl, "I will, trust me,"

Rachel just stood there and watched her cousin's girlfriend walk away with her, fear in her heart for her cousin.


	9. Simple man

**A/N: _Kind of wanted to show the more softer side of Puck. He's still a bad ass but he is my favorite glee guy aside from Mike and Sam. _**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except mistakes.**

* * *

Puck was in the room he shared with Sam after Alex showed him the motorcycle collections they had. His acoustic guitar in his arms that he saved from the school. Strumming the strings to random songs and notes he could think of, his mind wondered off to his mother and sister. He knew they were gone, just because when he asked, Alex said that they were the only survivors. It hurt him, knowing his mom and little sister were gone.

"Hey dude, I'm going to the gym down stairs, you want to come?" asked Sam.

Puck pursed his lips as he thought then shook his head, "Naw, you go ahead,"

Sam shrugged and left, leaving Puck to his thoughts.

Slowly strumming his guitar, the mohawked boy's mind was whirling with things his mother had told him way back when he was young and still an only child.

_I want you to grow up and be a man that love's his spouse, someone who love's himself. Noah, I want you to be a simple man._

Just like that, Puck began to strum the cords to of a song he could relate to perfectly, something he always wanted to dedicate to his mother if she ever died.

_Well momma told me, when I was young_

_Sit beside me, my only son_

_And listen closely, to what I say_

_And if you do this, it will help you some sunny day_

His low voice sounded raspy and broken, as he sung the song lowly, looking out the window next to his cot.

_Or take your time, don't live too fast_

_Troubles will come and they will past_

_You'll find a woman, and you'll find love_

_And don't forget that there's a someone up above_

Closing his eyes as he sung, Puck could see all the day's his mother played with him at the park on sunny days and took him out for ice cream.

_Be a simple kind of man, be a something you'll love and understand_

_Baby be a simple kind of man, Oh won't you do this for me son if you can_

He remembered when she took him out to the many Red's games in Cincinnati for things to do and show him she could be the mother he would always needed. He didn't need his father because his mother was enough for him.

_Forget your lust, for a rich man's gold_

_All that you need now is in your soul_

_And you can do this, oh baby, if you try_

_All that I want for you my son is to be satisfied._

All those times she would go out of her way and teach him the rights and wrongs, on how to be a man that loved others and know what he wanted in life. His mother was everything to him, someone who taught him what it meant to be a man even if she wasn't one herself.

_Oh don't you worry, you'll find yourself_

_Follow your heart, and nothing else_

_And you can do this, oh baby, if you try_

_All that I want from you you my son is to be satisfied._

But then his sister was born and his mother just left him like he never was there. And that hurt him more then anything, more then his father leaving him, more then Quinn giving up his own baby and more then losing his best friend over the girl he thought her loved. His mother was everything to him.

Letting the last of the cords ring out in the quiet room, Puck silently let visible tears roll down his cheeks, his head resting against the wall, his eyes on the blue sky outside.


	10. Sweet child o' mine

**A/N: _Hmm, a filler. Something cute I had. _**

**_Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it. ;) didn't think so._**

* * *

It grew darker while Quinn held Brittany against her chest on the cot. She couldn't help but fall for the blonde, she's always loved Brittany, but Santana was always in the way and, of course got her first. But that was Quinn's fault, if she wasn't so scared to even come out, she probably would have gotten a chance with her long time best friend. But then again, Santana and Brittany were friends before she was friends with any of them.

Looking down at the still sleeping beauty, the punk girl smiled as she let her thoughts breeze back when she came into the picture and how she instantly fell in love with the dutch girl.

**Ten years ago...**

_**Her smil**e. It's what made Quinn's day when she came into her third grade class and where she first met Brittany S. Pierce. When the beautiful blonde smiled her way, Quinn felt like her heart would burst out of her chest at any moment. She always remembered when she was grouped with someone that wasn't Brittany, she would get upset and frown. But one day, Brittany was there, with that smile, telling her,_

_"Don't frown Lucy, your smile is so pretty it makes me feel all fuzzy inside,"_

_After that day, Quinn never frowned around Brittany ever again. _

_**Her face**. It was what Quinn saw one day after a hard time at school when she opened her eyes from sleeping under a big oak tree she always escaped to. It was upside down and beaming at her. _

_"Hi Lucy," she had said, moving away to let Quinn sit up and look at her fully. She had an ice cream in one hand and a brown tabby kitten in the other._

_"This is Lord Tubbington," her voice was small and sweet, just like the iced treat she was devouring. The young dutch girl held the kitten out for the other girl and gave her "that" smile._

_"Wanna hold him, he won't bite," _

_Quinn hesitated before slowly reaching out and grabbing the kitten from her friend. She cradled him into her arms as he purred and closed his eyes._

_"He likes you," Brittany clapped, taking a seat next to the brown headed girl. _

_"He's adorable," Quinn smiled shyly. _

_They stayed quiet for awhile till there came a honk behind them._

_"My mommy is here," the dutch girl announced. She stood and waited patiently for Quinn to do the same and hand the kitten back to her._

_"Do you want a ride home, it's getting dark," Brittany had asked._

_Quinn shook her head softly, "No, I live just right behind the bushes here and I rode my bike so I should be fine," _

_"Okay, bye Lucy," the dutch girl waved and ran to her mothers car. _

_**Her eyes. **They were blue, and Quinn didn't know why but she loved blue eyes. Especially Brittany's. She always thought it was because they were blue like water or sometimes blue like the sky. Soon she would look at Brittany's eyes and figure out that they changed with her mood.  
_

_If Brittany was sad or upset, they got glassy and slightly darker then her normal blue color. Like dark blue. _

_If she was excited or happy they were the color of Azure, and Quinn grew to love that particular color. _

_If she got angry or mad they would changed quickly as she spoke, from Cobalt blue to Zaffre blue. Sometimes she's gotten them to look like a shade of Medium blue. _

_Now this next one Quinn loves more then anything, because Brittany's eyes always look like this when she's either around her or Santana. When the dutch girl is feeling happy and warm and loving, her eyes are a mixture between Iris, baby blue and blue. It's such a wonderful color that Quinn falls in love every time._

_**Her hair. **Is something Quinn loved to touch when they had their annual sleep over ever weekend. It was so soft and smelled like cinnamon mixed with cotton candy. As yellow as the sun itself, it brighten Quinn's day because it made her feel all warm when she got to touch any part of it. When it rained, Quinn would always remember Brittany's hair or look across the class room and look at the girls hair and her heart would warm deep inside her chest.  
_

**Ten years later...**_  
_

And Quinn is still looking at Brittany with so much love and adoration. Brushing a strand of blonde hair from her face, the pink haired girl leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Sweet love of mine."


	11. Freak on a leash

**A/N: _Okay if you all would like to know what's going on with Alex, then tune in for next chapter. All is revealed then. _**

**Disclaimer: Alex and Andrea are the only two I own. the rest I do not own.**

* * *

Alex lay in her bed, sound asleep as that feeling of hunger and thirst slowly faded away. She still had that crawling feeling under her skin but she just chalked it up as something Andrea had maybe given her.

Her body would twitch every now and then, she wasn't completely dead to the world but she was asleep. Something like awake and asleep at the same time. It was confusing but it got that "thing" to stop eating at her. It was like she put it on a leash and it somewhat obeyed her.

She heard the alarm for intruders go off, making her sit up in bed. She didn't even feel like herself, her blue eyes looking around as it scanned the room she shared with her girlfriend. She felt like she was floating, maybe on auto pilot. Sliding off the cot, she walked into the hall way and saw all of her friends run around to get ready and fight.

"Alex, there are some Zombies outside, they found us," a guy name Jake told her. She just stared at him, not saying a word so he just shook his head and ran the way he was going. She walked down the hall, her eyes straight ahead and not looking anywhere else.

_Meanwhile..._

Brittany was awoken by the alarm.

"What's going on?"

"Zombie's found us," Quinn told her. This made Brittany get up in her cot and step off it.

"No B, you can't go, you're sick,"

The blonde grabbed onto Quinn's hand and made her look, "I am not going to lose you, I lost San and I refuse to lose someone else perfect in my life,"

The way she said it with firmness and strength in her voice made Quinn lose all restraint and lean in, capturing the dutch girl's lower lip in between her teeth. Brittany closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Quinn's toned neck, opening her mouth just that little bit and allowing a wet tongue slip in and play with her own.

Quinn gripped onto the back of the taller girl's shirt, pulling her closer to taste as much of Brittany as she could, and it was magnificent. But they had to pull away because the alarm was still going off.

"Later Britt, I promise," a breathless Quinn sighed. Brittany just smirked. They got dressed, grabbed their weapons and ran down to the front door.

_Back with Alex..._

She was finally at the first floor, still feeling weird and freaky. Her body crawled and itched, her throat grew dry and she felt that thirsty feeling. "It" was back and for a vengeance.

She pushed open the glass door to the building and heard gun fire and explosions.

"Alex, go back inside you need to rest!"

She didn't listen as she grabbed a machine gun and drew fire to a zombie headed her way. She blew his head off, her hearing so heightened that she heard it fall with a 'splat'.

She let the gun fall to her side as she walked out to the opening, seeing a lot more zombies headed their way.

"Alex!" a hand grabbed her shoulder. making her turn around and look into the blue grey eyes of Andrea.

"You're sick, you need to get back in bed baby, we got this,"

Alex was about to say something till a loud scream got both of their attention.

"Brittany," Alex gasped, and with the speed she never knew she had, sprinted towards her best friend. She could see Quinn struggling with a few so with the machine gun she had, she blasted all three heads off in a matter of seconds before going in head first and kicking the zombies away from Brittany.

"Thank you Alex," Quinn smiled at the older girl, pulling her friend from the ground and walking away.

"Not a-"

She didn't get anything else out as three zombies jumped on top of her, one biting her neck, another biting her arm and the last one on her leg, sinking it's teeth into her flesh. Her eyes widen as she faintly heard her name in screams. That's when four two more got a hold of her and they all just tore into her and ripped the skin and meat from her bones. Everything went black.


	12. Indestructible

**A/N: _Alex is Indestructible :3 I'm sure you all can guess what she really is. REview and tell me what YOU think she is._**

**Disclaimer: I own Andrea and Alex. No one else. Unless I make someone else. **

* * *

It was silent.

Not a word was said, not a weapon was fired. The only sound was the groaning and moaning from the zombies left that were now feeding on the fallen fighter. Andrea watched, tears in her eyes, as her lover was being eaten alive.

"Someone shoot!" a man had said.

"NO! You'll shoot her," Andrea shouted, stepping in.

"She's gone, she'll turn into them soon so you'll have to shoot her any ways," the same man countered. She dropped her rifle and shook her head.

"I can't," she whispered.

"Fuck it, I will," he said, raising his own rifle and targeting the zombies.

"WAIT!"

Everyone stopped and looked over to where the zombies had stopped moving. All in one swift move two zombies flew off the pile and into different sides of the building. Three others were slung away, one hitting a huge tree near by with a thud and the other two getting speared by near by poles from the unfinished building. Everyone looked back over to where Alex now stood, holding onto the head of a well alive zombie.

Her eyes were now a glowing indigo color. But what everyone else gasp at was the way the chunks of skin that were only three minutes ago eaten at were slowly and surely healing before their eyes. They watched as veins, tissue and flesh began to fuse back together on the various parts of her body. Holding the zombie up to her mouth, Alex opened, revealed a set of fangs and sunk her teeth into the zombie's neck, sucking his blood dry. The body then crumpled in her hand.

"Mmm, not my first choice when I wake up but it's a start," her voice sounded deeper, wavier maybe with a slight echo to it.

She dropped the body and made her way towards the people, her wounds almost gone. The zombie that hit the tree came back at her, but she was too quick for it and in a flash she was behind it and had her hands on his head. In a blink of an eye, she twisted his head and ripped it off, drinking the blood from the body.

"What are you?" the man asked, his gun still raised. Licking her lips, she raised her Indigo eyes up to the guy and smirked.

"Indestructible,"

"Alex,"

That soft tone and that voice alone had the older girl looking at her lover with kind eyes.

"Andrea, you're okay," she smiled, making her way to the woman. Andrea didn't say a word as she watched the one she loved reach a hand out and cup her tear stained cheek, "Why are you crying?"

"Because, I thought I lost you," she said, crossing her arms and looking from the girl. Alex just smiled.

"I'll always protect her for you, I owe you that much Andy," Alex said in that same voice as before, "I'll be back soon,"

Andrea blinked and looked at her lover before having her arms filled with a body as Alex fell. After the wounds were healed, her eyes went from the glowing Indigo back to her regular sky blue.

"An...drea?"

"Shhh...sleep baby girl," Andrea chuckled, moving to hold the girl bridle style.


	13. Feel like making love

**A/N: 0/0 well let's just say, enjoy. **

* * *

Brittany was exhausted from the all out small war they just had. Her hands were numb from the machine gun she used and her head pounded from all the loud noise. But with Quinn currently rubbing her temples from behind her, she slowly calmed down.

Quinn began to get this urge though. It wasn't an urge to fight or shoot a gun, no it was a different urge. Brittany wasn't helping any with her hands constantly rubbing the pink haired girls thighs.

"Brittany, lay on your back," she ordered softly. The blonde moved and got on her back, Quinn quickly laying next to her. She splayed an arm around her stomach and pulled her close.

They both stayed like that for at least an hour till Brittany turned her head, her nose brushing against Quinn's.

"Lucy?"

Quinn's heart thudded in her chest.

"Yeah B?"

Brittany didn't say anything as she turned onto her side, making Quinn lay back, and laying her head on her chest. She could hear the punk girls heart thudding in her chest. Reaching a hand up, she slowly ran it over the top of Quinn's black tank top. She felt her toned stomach, making the pink haired girl relax some. Brittany slowly slid her left thigh in between Quinn's legs and continued to just rub the other girls stomach and side, sometimes letting her finger tips brush the bottom of Quinn's braless breasts.

She pressed her body into Quinn's as mush as she could, her thigh firmly pressed into Quinn's heated core. Quinn wanted so much to kiss her friend but she let Brittany be in charge. But as slow as she was being, Brittany knew she was driving Quinn crazy. So her hand rubbed up between the valley of Quinn's breasts and back down over her stomach, making the punk girl's breath hitch in her throat. She continued this a few times before slowly sitting up and facing the pink haired girl, moving her hand from the stomach and cupping her neck.

Quinn watched as those Blue eyes turned dark, lips brushing against hers. She gave a sigh before opening her mouth just the slightest and molding her lips with the blonde's. The kiss was firm and slowly growing into something more as Brittany opened her mouth, making Quinn do the same, and sticking her tongue out only to touch Quinn's. She closed her mouth around the tongue, giving it a suck before pulling away and leaning back in for Quinn's top lip.

They continued to kiss and nip at each others lips, all the while Brittany moved her hand down and slid it down Quinn's bare thigh, only to haul the leg up and over her hip. She was happy Quinn decided to wear boy shorts to bed and nothing else. Her body began to move slowly, her thigh rubbing up against Quinn's center. That's when her lips trailed hot wet kisses down the toned neck she admired. Brittany loved necks just as much as she loved arm pits.

Tilting her head back with a silent moan, Brittany raked her nails up Quinn's thigh, licking up the heated throat at the same time. Quinn's hands moved to grip the blonde's shirt from the back, keeping her there. She was in heaven. Brittany left a few small love bites before pulling away and pulling her t-shirt off. Quinn's hands automatically went to the free pale breasts, cupping them to get a feel. They were amazingly big, not too big but big enough to not fit in her hands.

Brittany threw her head back with a deep moan, feeling the soft skin of Quinn's palms graze her nipples as she squeezed her breasts.

"Quinn,"

This brought a smile to the pink haired girl's lips. Brittany wasn't having any of that. She leaned down to capture plump lips, letting a hand slide down between her body and Quinn's before slipping it under Quinn's red boy shorts and feeling her finger tips instantly drenched.

"Lucy, you're so naughty,"

"Don't call me that while we have sex B, it sounds too innocent," Quinn blushed, forgetting Brittany's hand being in her underwear until the blonde jerked her wrist and letting her middle finger graze between wet shaved lips. Quinn moaned softly.

"Let me do the talking unless you're screaming my name," Brittany said in a cocky tone, indicating her words with a few strokes every now and then, hitting the pink haired girls clit and making her squirm or moan.

"Oh," she gasped when a long finger slid into her tight opening, "Brittany,"

"Good girl,"


End file.
